A Burning Passion
by happygolucky93
Summary: A Ginny and Harry Romance story which turns into alot more possible pregnancy or pregnancies... just updated! Just got the fifth chapter up go and read please!.... Rated M for very graphic scenes. Please read and review i hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own any characters or settings from the Harry Potter Series

Chapter 1: A burning Passion

Harry and Ginny had been together for 5 months now. As usual teenagers do they snog each other whenever they get the chance and kiss romantically every other moment. It was not unusual for them to be seen in the hall snogging. They were one of the hottest couples at Hogwarts- Harry being in his sixth year and Ginny in her fifth. It was a Friday night before the long weekend that included Monday. Ginny and Harry were sitting in the common room reading. Harry was sitting on the end of the couch with Ginny's head on his lap thinking.

"_She is so beautiful just sitting there. I love her sooooo much. Our relationship has been going really good!"_

While Ginny was sitting there pretending to read she was really thinking.

"_O god I love Harry! I wish he would finally make a move on me! We have already been dating for five months now…. Maybe I should say something to him."_

Ginny was just about to open her mouth to say something when Harry started talking.

"Hey Gin do you want to do something tonight I'm getting kinda bored."

"Sure Harry what did you have in mind." She was secretly hoping that maybe tonight would be the night she would lose her virginity.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go to the room of requirement and have some dinner and watch a movie together or something like that."

Ginny sighed but hid her disappointment and said OK.

"Lets just stop by the kitchens to get the food real quick."

"Alright Harry."

They got a whole picnic basket full of food from the kitchens and headed for the seventh floor to the room of requirement. Harry walked back and forth three times thinking "_I need somewhere for me and Ginny to have a romantic dinner and watch a movie…I need somewhere for me and Ginny to have a romantic dinner and watch a movie…I need somewhere for me and Ginny to have a romantic dinner and watch a movie."_

A heart shaped door appeared and they stepped inside. There was a beautiful room with walls covered in red velvet and a loveseat with hearts on it with a huge wizarding flat TV. In the corner of the room was a table set for two with candles and china plates.

"O Harry it's beautiful," Ginny said though she was secretly disappointed that there was no heart shaped bed for them.

"You hungry Gin… Lets go eat!'

Harry and Ginny had dinner and sat down to watch their movie when Ginny finally started to speak her feelings.

"Harry I was just wondering whether you ever thought of going to the next step wit hour relationship…"

"The truth is Ginny…. I think about it all the time but I don't want to do anything till you are fully ready to."

"Well Harry I am ready tonight. I want to be in your arms. I want to touch you. I want to feel you."

Suddenly in the room there came a large heart shaped bed and a bathroom for them.

"Now you're sure you want to do this Ginny."

"Yes Harry I have been sure for weeks. I will be right back!"

Ginny went into the bathroom wishing she had something sexy to wear and suddenly there appeared a red piece of lingerie that was see through at the breasts with fur at the bottom and a thong to match that was only held together in the back by a piece of ribbon. Ginny took off all of her clothes and started to put on the lingerie.

Harry was outside standing at the bed wondering what he should do. She finally decided to strip down to only his boxers and he layed on top of the red fur covers. He layed on his side and waited in his red boxers for Ginny to come out.

Ginny was still in the bathroom she had put on her lingerie and was ready to go out she took a deep breath and went out the door. She saw Harry sitting on the bed in his boxers with his toned muscles looking absolutely gorgeous.

"Ginny you look amazing!"

"Thank you Harry."

"Now you are sure you want to do this."

"Absolutely… I am just a little nervous I have never done this before."

With that she went to the bed and lay on top of Harry. They started kissing the most passionate kiss they had ever had. Harry ran his hands down her body and rested them on her butt. Ginny's hands were running through Harry's hair. Harry started biting and Ginny's lip for entrance to her mouth. She finally opened and they locked tongues. They were kissing for only about minute when it started to get hot. Ginny ran her hands down Harry and slipped them under his boxers. She could feel a slight erection on her leg. She brushed Harry's penis with her fingernails and then brought her hand back to his boxers and pulled them off.

Harry groaned slightly as he could feel her warm leg on his penis. Harry ran his hands down her legs and grabbed the bottom of her lingerie and pulled it off. Ginny only had a thong on now. Ginny was on top of Harry and she could feel his warm body against hers. Her breasts were on his just. Suddenly Harry flipped her over and now he was on top- in control. He started kissing her neck and sucking his way down her chest. He put his hands on her breasts and fondled them and then put his lips on the tip of her perfectly round breast. It tasted so good. He started sucking on her nipple and could hear her groan. He then maid his way down her stomach to her vagina. He licked it and entered his tongue into her. She shuddered and groaned with pleasure. She tasted so sweet and he couldn't stop. She finally pulled him up and flipped him onto his back. She traveled down to his penis and kissed the very top. Harry groaned with pleasure and bucked his hips. Seeing that she enjoyed that she took his nine-inch long penis in her hand and sucked on it in her mouth. Harry groaned again and started bucking his hips. She felt hot liquid started to drip into her mouth. She got up and told Harry that she was ready.

Harry flipped her back over so he was on top.

"Are you sure your ready."

"Yes Harry just do it already before I climax without you inside me."

Harry guided his penis to her opening and then with all of his might he thrusted into her and she screamed with pleasure. He pulled back out almost the whole way and thrusted again with more force she groaned and so did he. He grasped her breasts in his hands and began to thrust harder and faster. Both of the hips were bucking in a rhythm. At the very beginning Ginny though of pain because of things she had read but there was no pain just pleasure she though her hymen must have broken already. Harry kept thrusting and Ginny kept squeezing with all her might around his penis. Finally they both climaxed and Ginny screamed again and now Harry was thrusting so hard and so fast they Ginny had to wrap her legs around his waste to him going. Finally they took a break and layed down next to each other even though Harry's penis was still in Ginny's vagina. They rested for about five minutes and then Ginny spoke.

"Harry… That was amazing let's try a different position."

"That was amazing Ginny…OK."

Ginny wanted Harry to get on her so they tried it. Ginny was on her hand and knees. Harry got on top of her and but his hands around her on her breasts. His started to kiss her neck and then without giving Ginny warning he thrusted into her making her groan again. He kept thrusting and soon they were so covered in seat that Harry slipped off of Ginny onto the bed his penis coming out of her for the first time in half an hour.

"Lets do It one more time Harry I can feel a climax coming!"

This time Ginny was in control she grabbed his penis making him jump and lay on her back. She put her legs in the air and opened them as wide as they would go. She took Harry's Penis and thrust it back into her without permission. Harry caught up quickly and began thrusting himself. They began bucking hips again and Ginny was moaning and they hit climax again and Ginny could feel Harry filling her up.

Five minutes later they stopped. Ginny was lying on top of Harry. She was playing with his penis.

"Harry that was the most amazing thing I have ever done in my life!"

"I know Gin that was awesome!"

"Harry… I love you."

"Ginny I love you too and I will never stop loving you."

They lay there Ginny on top and they fell asleep not to awake until the next morning.

**PLEASE Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: After the Passion

They left the room of requirement early the next morning and headed back to the common room. It was only Saturday and they still had Sunday and Monday together!

"Harry we should definitely do that again sometime!" she lowered her voice to sound seductive and said, "Maybe tomorrow we can take another little vacation to the room of requirement."

"Sounds awesome Ginny," said Harry and he kissed her.

They relaxed for the day it was a beautiful summer day probably one of the last they would have until next year. They went down to the lake and met up with Ron and Hermione. They were very interested in knowing where Ginny and Harry had gone that night.

"Listen Hermione, we have our secrets and you and Ron have yours so just let it be."

"Fine Ginny if you really don't want me to know then we wont tell you what we were up to last night either." Hermione said this with a huge grin on her face and Ginny could pretty much guess what they had been up to!

They went to the great hall for lunch where they met Fred and George. They all talked for a while and then left to go back to the common room.

"Hey girls do you mind if Harry and I go down the quidditch pitch we just want to ride around on our brooms for awhile maybe do some practicing?"

Ginny and Hermione both said, "O no go ahead we will be alright!"

The boys left to head down to the pitch and Ginny and Hermione started talking.

"So Ginny what did you do last night? Spill the boys are gone."

"Ok only if you tell me what you did after."

"Deal," said Hermione.

"Ok so here it goes… Me and Harry went to the Room of Requirement and had the most amazing sex in the world. I couldn't believe it. It was awesome and I love him so much…. And I really want to do it again!"

"O MY GOSH! That's amazing Ginny. You seem so happy! I am really happy for both of you!"

"Ok Hermione now it's your turn to spill."

"Ok well the boys dormitory was empty last night so your brother invited me up! It started as just a make out session but soon we were completely naked in bed. It was awesome. I think your brother was surprised that I agreed to do it, even though we didn't really talk much."

"O Hermione I am surprised who would have thought that miss prefect would get layed but none the other than my brother!"

"O Ginny shut up."

SCENE CHANGE

The boys were walking down to the pitch when Ron suddenly blurted out:

"So Harry what were you to really up to last night?"

"You have to tell me what you were up to too if I tell you."

"Ok ok… I will."

"Agreed," Harry said, "Well Ginny and I went to the room of requirement and had the most amazing sex ever!!"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MY SISTER, MY BABY SISTER."

"Yes Ron and she is not a baby any more."

"I KNOW BUT… well I guess that was to be expected."

"So Mr. Perfect what did you do last night?"

Ron blushed…. "Hermioneandihadsexinthedormitory," He said very quickly.

"Sorry I didn't catch that," said Harry smiling.

"FINE… Hermione and I had sex in the boy's dormitory last night while no one was there! You Happy."

"No you little hypocrite you just yelled at me for having sex and you did the same thing!"

"I know I know I am sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"Apology accepted."

"Ok you ready to start some practice."

"Yeah I am ready lets kick off!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Something Unexpected

A few weeks had gone by since that very romantic weekend. It was starting to get cold outside and the walls of Hogwarts were still abuzz with gossip and chatter. The Christmas Holidays were nearing. Hermione and Ginny were in the common room waiting for the boys to get back from divination. Both girls had that period off.

"Hermione I…er…. Really need to talk to you."

"Ginny I need to talk to you too. I have been waiting till we were alone to discuss this….er… matter that I am having."

"Me too."

"Ok well Ginny you go first."

"Ok well here it goes. I skipped my period this month and I don't know why but Hermione I am really scared…I mean what if something is wrong with me or…or… OR WHAT IF I AM PREGNANT." Ginny yelled and she began to sob. Hermione went over to pat her on the shoulder.

"Ginny I am sure that you are fine now for being pregnant I don't know but I can brew up a potion that will tell us… and well actually I should double the recipe because ummm…. Ginny I missed my period too."

"O my gosh really Hermione. Well I know this sounds bad but at least we are in this together right?"

"Yes we are definitely in this together."

"Thanks 'mione."

"No problem Gin. We should probably get started on that potion it takes a couple days to brew."

"Yeah ok let's go to moaning myrtles bathroom she won't mind if we use it."

"Alright let me just go get my potions kit, my cauldron, and my book. Wait for me down here."

"Alright."

Hermione met back up with Ginny in the common room and they headed for the bathroom together. Hermione was somewhat calm but still really nervous. Ginny was just a wreck and Hermione was trying to calm her down. They finally arrived at the bathroom about five minutes later.

"But 'mione what will our parents say…. or what will the boys say…what if they break up with us what would be do…. we would have to move in together and work a lot to get money and then once…"

"Ginny lets just not think about that sort of thing right now. And you never know our parents might be understanding and maybe the boys will be glad."

Ginny snorted, "That wishful thinking 'mione don't you think."

"Well we don't even know if we are pregnant yet. So we will just have to wait and see."

They put the potion together and no they just had to wait for it to brew. They didn't mention anything to the boys for fear that they would completely freak out. The boys thought that they were acting a little weird but only mentioned it once.

"'Mione you ok you've seemed a little weird lately…. And you to Ginny."

"Yeah Gin you ok?"

"We are both fine but thank you for asking boys. Now if you will excuse us we have some business to attend to."

And with that Ginny and Hermione left to go to the girl's bathroom to take the potion. It was ready for them when they got there Hermione double checked it. They both drank they potion and when they checked the tests they came out……

"POSITIVE," Ginny and Hermione screamed at the same time.

"But how can this be…O no Ginny this isn't going to be good what are we going to do."

"Well we will have to tell everyone…. All I know is that this is going to be an interesting Christmas Holiday."

They left the bathroom and headed back to the common room though they both agreed not to tell the boys until Christmas Holiday too. They figured it would be easier to tell everyone at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just a reminder…I don't own any characters or scenes from the Harry Potter series…never will!

Chapter 4: Christmas Vacation

A couple days later Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were getting ready to go back to the burrow for Christmas Vacation. They had packed their trunks and animals and were almost ready to go. This year they were traveling by floo powder back to the burrow. It was much easier than taking the train. They would use the chimney in their head of house's office.

"Hello Professor!" said Harry.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger. The fireplace is just over there as I expect you know. The floo powder is right beside it please do not make a mess and have a good holiday."

"Thank you Professor!" they all said and with that they disappeared into the green flames. Soon they were all standing in the Burrow's living room. Mrs. Weasley came to greet them.

"O hello everyone how was your first semester at school? Good… Good! Bill and Fleur will be here soon along with Charlie… Percy… well you know that Percy won't be hear but he will come around soon and maybe next Christmas the whole family will be together again. O and I almost forgot dad is still at work and won't be home till supper tonight…. Now there is some lunch in the kitchen…. Lets all go and eat."

They all went into the kitchen and had hot onion soup with bread that Mrs. Weasley had just cooked! There wasn't much talking though that was to be expected considering how hungry they were.

Bill Fleur and Charlie all arrived at about the same time-an hour before dinner. Mrs. Weasley ran into the yard to great them. They had come by apparation.

"O Bill, Fleur, Charlie…. how are you all? Has everything been alright at the home fronts?"

"Yes mom everything is good! Gringotts is still going strong."

"How about you Charlie how are you."

"I am good mom…gee you would think you haven't seen us for two years."

"O Charlie I see you have a fresh burn… I will have to get out my healing book… those dragon burns sure are difficult…let me go and see if I can find it. There is some onion soup if you want a snack just warm it up. I will be right back!"

"Hello everyone," Bill said, "how are you all doing?"

Everyone said, "Good!"

Ginny and Hermione went over to talk to Fleur in the corner. It was always nice to have another girl around. All of the boys sat down on the couches and started to talk. Mrs. Weasley came back with her book and attempted to get rid of the burn on Charlie but it was no use. Mrs. Weasley then went into the kitchens to start cooking and soon the clock chimed six times and Mr. Weasley arrived at the door.

"Hello everyone… how is it going…mmm I smell dinner."

"Hey Mr. Weasley. How are you."

"Just dandy thank you Harry."

"Hey Dad!"

"O hello Ron."

"Dinner is ready," Mrs. Weasley sang out.

Bill and Charlie conjured two tables and table clothes. Harry and Ron flicked their wand and the table was set. They all sat down to a delicious homemade meal of steak, green beans, potatoes, and milk.

There were many scattered conversations at the table. Mrs. Weasley was asking Mr. Weasley about work. Bill and Charlie were conversing about Dragons. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch, and Ginny, Fleur, and Hermione were talking about what Fleur and Bill had been up to since the last time they had seen them.

Everyone steadily finished and Hermione and Ginny figured it was time. Ginny whispered to Hermione and they both stood up.

"Ummm," Hermione said, "we would like to make an announcement…. That is to say Ginny and I would like to make an announcement."

"Well let's go dears what is it." Stated Mrs. Weasley.

They both counted to three and said at the same time, "We're pregnant."

A/N: Please read and review and if you have any ideas please tell me!! Thank you!

Plus thank you to **vrae56 **for reviewing the story!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Reaction

Everyone dropped their silverware. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley looked as though they were going to faint. Bill and Charlie looked like they had been hit by a car. Ron and Harry looked as if they had been shot.

Suddenly Ron blurted, "Hermione who's child is it, WHO ELSE DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH I CANT BELIEVE THIS!!!"

"Ron calm down I didn't have sex with anyone else. This is YOUR child!"

"Bloody Hell."

Harry looked utterly confused.

"Your kidding right Gin…. I mean you girls can't be pregnant…. Didn't we use protection or something?" But Harry knew that they didn't and so did Ron.

"No Harry I am not kidding…we just found out about a week ago."

"And you didn't tell us sooner?"

"No we thought it would be easier to tell everyone at the same time," said Hermione.

"Mom, Dad are you ok?"

After what seemed like an hour Mrs. Weasley spoke, "Well it comes as a little bit of a surprise I mean you are only 16 and 17… I guess I had my children early too so I cant really say anything myself…but your father and I were married and well I think that if you are going to have the children then you should at least be married…so you should think about that. Arthur what do you think."

"Ummmm…. well I don't really know…. I mean we did have children early but it seems so much different when it is your own children. But I do agree with you Molly I think they need to be married before the children come. So if they really do love each other than I guess it is ok."

Harry finally spoke again, "Mr. Weasley I can assure you that I truly love your daughter and I always will love her. I would be more than happy to marry her before the baby comes."

"And dad I really really love Hermione and I will marry her to before the baby comes."

"Well as long as you really love each other than I guess this will work but Harry and Ron you will have to fully support your children and your fiancés."

"We understand," they said together.

Then Ron said, "Bill, Fleur, Charlie what do you think about this?"

Bill was the first to speak up, "Well I think that it will work but Harry if you hurt my baby sister then you will have a lot coming at you…you will have to deal with me, Charlie, Fred, and George…. I am sure the twins could find time off to kick your ass if you hurt our baby sister even if they couldn't come for Christmas. But all the same Ron if you hurt Hermione then you will have to deal with your own brothers as well. She is an awesome woman and she deserves to be treated correctly Ronald."

"I agree with Bill," said Charlie.

"Ronald I really like your brothers…. You should listen to them more often," Hermione piped in.

Hermione and Ronald hugged while Harry and Ginny hugged. It seemed like everything was going to work out after all. The couples were going to go to St. Mungo's in the morning for a check-up. They had decided that night that they were going to do a double wedding together and that it would be in may so that you could see their bellies but they wouldn't go into labor at the wedding. Everything seemed to fall into place until they reached the subject of going back to Hogwarts. Not only would they definitely be showing that they were pregnant while they were at school but then they would be due in September and they were at school at that time. It was going to be hard to figure that one out! They came to the decision of going to professor Dumbledore and their head of house when they got back to school to explain everything.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to have cheered up within the next hour and soon she was going around the house singing:

"O I am going to have grandchildren…. cute little babies…. two little wee ones to spoil…o I cant wait!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: St. Mungo's

They all went to bed and woke up the next morning at 8:00am they had made the appointments for 10:00am. They made a double appointment so that they could all be in the same room because well they really were in this together!

"O good morning everyone…. Beautiful day isn't it!"

"Good morning dad," everyone answered.

"Good morning darling off to work are you?"

"Yes Molly dear I will be back tonight around six! Good luck Ronald, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry at the appointments!"

With that Mr. Weasley exited through the door and apparated to work. Bill and Charlie soon followed suit saying that they had some things to take care of and that they would be home at dinner. The rest sat down while Mrs. Weasley made them a nice breakfast. Soon in was 9:30 and they decided they should go.

"Better to be early than late I always say!" piped in Mrs. Weasley as they were walking out the door.

"Alright now good luck girls and be good boys!"

"Thank you mom."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley!"

Harry and Ron grabbed Hermione's and Ginny's arm to take them by side-along apparation. They were still early in their pregnancy and could be taken along only by side-along-apparation. Apparating themselves would be too much stress on their body!

They arrived inside St. Mungo's and went to the welcome witch's desk.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"Hello," said Harry, "We have an appointment to see Healer Meredith in the wizarding obstetrics ward at 10:00 and we would like to check in."

"Ok please continue to the 3rd floor, go to your right and to the doors that say wizarding obstetrics there is a waiting room right through those doors and an obstetrics check in desk their."

"Thank you."

"No, Thank you and have a wonderful appointment at St. Mungo's."

They walked up the stairs till they got to the third floor and went through the doors. Immediately after they took a right the saw the doors labeled "Wizarding Obstetrics". They crossed through the doors and went to the check in desk.

"Hello we are here to check in…I think it is under Harry Potter."

"Ok and what healer are you here to see," said an elderly witch.

"We are here to see Healer Meredith…. All four of us are in one appointment."

"Ok….. thank you…. She should be right out to get you."

"Thank you."

And with that they waited for the healer to come out.


End file.
